The Ultimate Titan Clonage!
by TooAwesomeToRequireAName
Summary: this is a sidestoryXsequel to 'YOU GAVE US A TALK SHOW'. Basically, when i was writing YOU GAVE US... lots of people asked if they could have a character. then i had an idea... so, May and Falcon are about to create...the clonifier!Read YOU GAVE...first
1. Chapter 1

**When I was writing YOU GAVE US A TALK SHOW? A few reviewers asked if they could have my titans. They couldn't, but it gave me an idea. I present 'the cloning'**

**Disclaimer: me no titan ownie!**

May: (smiles triumphantly) I think it's ready Falcon

Falcon: okay then, lets do this.

(falcon and may walk over to a closet and pull out Jinx, bound and gagged. May pushes her into a giant weird machine)

May: now it is time to test...the clonifier!

Falcon: the clonifier?

May: it's the waffles talking.

(loud dinging noise)

May: it's done!

Falcon: the cloning?

May: no, my waffle flavored popcorn!

(much louder dinging noise)

May: that would be the clonifier.

Falcon: let's check this out

(opens clonifier, 27 jinxs step out)

May: I have single handedly

Falcon : ahem!

May: fine. I have created many jinx clones, with the help of Falcon. Happy

Falcon: very

May: I just have one question, what do we do with them?

**Okay, I know it was short, but it's a prologue. **

**Anyway **

**Next up: jinx clone fact file (and I explain what this fic it about)**

**Read on, it'll all make sense**

**-May**


	2. Jinx Clone

**Time to explain. Basically, if you want to 'adopt' a jinx clone, then you read on. If you like the sound of a jinx clone, send a review. In the next chapter I will 'give' you a jinx clone. If the next chapter is up before you review, fear not! I will catch you up later. **

Ever wanted a super-cute, semi-evil, titan-villainess...all for yourself? If the answer is yes, we believe a Jinx Clone is right for you! Cute sassy and slightly...okay, VERY bad tempered.

Name: Jinx

Age: uh...teenagery

Personality: Jinx clones are generally quite antisocial, and don't get on with members of the HIVE 5. generally, stay away from her and she'll like you. Sort of.

Living Conditions:Jinx clones require their OWN ROOMS, preferably with locks, furnished to their choice. Jinx clones will often retire to their bedrooms for long periods of time, so don't be alarmed.

Feeding: as far as we're aware, Jinx clones will eat most foods

Companionship: Jinx clones are mostly antisocial, but if you insist then possibly a Kid Flash clone, or maybe a Raven. Under no circumstances should you get a HIVE 5 member, or a Robin, or a Cyborg (unpleasant memories)

What NOT to do: Do not make your Jinx clone share a room. Do not tease her about her unicorn obsession. Do not talk about her unicorn obsession. Do not get in her way. DO NOT MAKE HER MAD.

**Well, what do you think? Who should I do next?? Drop in a review and you can have your very own jinx clone!**

**-May**


	3. Robin Clone

**Well, after an insanely long break, I'M BACK!!!! **

**Seeing as practically no-one reviewed, I don't really have that much to go on.**

**In the end I'm doing a robin clone next! **

**If you have a problem with this then…too bad, you should've reviewed!!!**

Robin Clone

Have an enemy you'd like to put into grueling training sessions? Have a mad obsession with Robin? Want to be the person to finally solve the 'What colour are Robin's eyes' mystery? If you answered yes to any of these questions, come and get yourself a Robin clone (come on, they're free!)

Name: Robin

Age: old enough to drive a motorcycle and not get yelled at by some overprotective adult.

Personality: Robin clones are generally quite kind, unless you're Slade, of course.

Living conditions: Respect Robin Clone's privacy and give him his own room, with space for his filing. A training room is a MUST!

Feeding: Pizza, junk food, and anything else teens like.

Companionship: A Starfire clone is the most advisable companion for your Robin, but he gets on well with all the titans. Unless you intend on torturing him, Slades and Kittens are not a good choice.

What NOT to do: Mention Slade, Tell him Slade is near him, tease him about his uniform (come on, we all know how much it sucks), Try to steal Starfire from him, etc.

**May: Well, come on, drop a review in! It'll make my day!**

**Falcon: Yeah, and take some of our leftover Jinx clones! They're killing the Robins!!!!**

**May: seriously, review.**


End file.
